familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
March 10
Events *241 BC - First Punic War: Battle of the Aegates Islands - The Romans sink the Carthaginian fleet; end of First Punic War. *1629 - Charles I of England dissolves Parliament, starting the Eleven Years Tyranny in which there was no parliament. *1735 - An agreement between Nadir Shah and Paul I of Russia is signed near Ganja and the Russian troops are withdrawn from Baku. *1801 - First census in Great Britain *1804 - Louisiana Purchase: In St. Louis, a formal ceremony is conducted to transfer ownership of Louisiana Territory from France to the United States. *1814 - Napoleon I of France is defeated at the Battle of Laon in France. *1830 - The KNIL also known as the Royal Netherlands East Indies Army is created. *1831 - The French Foreign Legion is established by King Louis-Philippe to support his war in Algeria. *1848 - The Treaty of Guadalupe Hidalgo is ratified by the United States Senate, ending the Mexican-American War. *1861 - El Hadj Umar Tall seizes the city of Segou, destroying the Bambara Empire of Mali. *1864 - American Civil War: The Red River Campaign begins as Union troops reach Alexandria. *1876 - Alexander Graham Bell makes the first successful telephone call by saying "Mr. Watson, come here, I want to see you." *1880 - Members of the Salvation Army land in the United States and begin operations. *1891 - Almon Strowger, an undertaker in Topeka, patents the strowger switch, a device which led to the automation of telephone circuit switching. *1893 - Côte d'Ivoire becomes a French colony. *1902 - Second Boer War: South African Boers win their last battle over British forces, with the capture of a British general and 200 of his men. * 1902 - A United States court of appeals rules that Thomas Edison did not invent the movie camera. * 1902 - Tochangri, Turkey, is completely destroyed by an earthquake. *1905 - Eleftherios Venizelos asks the independence of Crete and its union with Greece again, starting the Cretan Revolution in Theriso. *1906 - The Courrières mine disaster, Europe's worst ever, kills 1099 miners in Northern France. *1912 - Yuan Shikai is sworn in as the second Provisional President of the Republic of China. *1917 - Batangas was formally founded as one of the Philippines's earliest encomiendas. *1918 - Warner Bros. releases its first major film My Four Years in Germany. *1925 - Olympiacos is founded in Piraeus. *1933 - An earthquake in Long Beach kills 120 people. *1945 - The Army Air Force firebombs Tokyo, and the resulting firestorm kills more than 100,000 people, mostly civilians. *1948 - The Indian Union Muslim League is founded, by remnants of the old Muslim League. *1951 - Henri Queuille becomes Prime Minister of France. *1952 - Fulgencio Batista leads a successful coup in Cuba. *1959 - Tibet leads an unsuccessful uprising against ten years of Chinese occupation in Lhasa. Thousands massacred by the occupying Chinese army. *1969 - In Memphis, James Earl Ray pleads guilty to assassinating Martin Luther King Jr. He would later retract his guilty plea. *1970 - Vietnam War: Capt. Ernest Medina is charged with My Lai war crimes. *1975 - Vietnam War: North Vietnamese troops attack Ban Me Thuot, South Vietnam, on their way to capturing Saigon. *1977 - Rings of Uranus: Astronomers discover rings around Uranus. *1982 - The United States places an embargo on Libyan petroleum imports because of their support of terrorist groups. *1982 - Syzygy: all 9 planets align on the same side of the Sun. See also Jupiter effect. *1987 - The Holy See condemns the practice of surrogate motherhood, along with test-tube babies and artificial insemination. *1990 - In Haiti, Prosper Avril is ousted 18 months after seizing power in a coup. *2000 - The NASDAQ stock market index peaks at 5048.62, signaling the beginning of the end of the dot-com boom. *2004 - DC Shoes is acquired by Quicksilver. *2006 - Mars Reconnaissance Orbiter arrives at Mars. * 2006 - Mass unrest by the PCC started in São Paulo (the biggest city in Brazil) which would eventually kill more than 152 people Births *1415 - Vasili II of Russia (d. 1462) *1452 - Ferdinand II of Aragon (d. 1516) *1503 - Ferdinand I (d. 1564) *1536 - Thomas Howard, English politician (d. 1572) *1628 - Marcello Malpighi, Italian physician (d. 1694) *1709 - Georg Steller, German naturalist (d. 1746) *1749 - Lorenzo da Ponte, Italian librettist (d. 1838) *1769 - Joseph Williamson, English philanthropist and tunnel builder (d. 1840) *1772 - Friedrich von Schlegel, German aesthetician (d. 1829) *1776 - Louise of Mecklenburg-Strelitz, Queen consort of Prussia (d. 1810) *1788 - Joseph von Eichendorff, German writer (d. 1857) *1810 - Samuel Ferguson, Irish poet (d. 1886) *1842 - Mykola Lysenko, Ukrainian composer (d. 1912) *1844 - Pablo de Sarasate, Spanish violinist (d. 1908) *1845 - Alexander III of Russia (d. 1894) *1847 - Kate Sheppard, New Zealand suffragist (d. 1934) *1850 - Spencer Gore, British tennis player and cricketer (d. 1906) *1880 - Broncho Billy Anderson, American actor (d. 1971) *1887 - Toshitsugu Takamatsu, Grandmaster of Ninjutsu (d. 1972) *1888 - Barry Fitzgerald, Irish actor (d. 1961) *1892 - Arthur Honegger, French-born Swiss composer (d. 1955) * 1892 - Gregory La Cava, American director (d. 1952) *1899 - Robert Meier, German WW1 veteran, formerly Germany's oldest man. (d. 2007) *1903 - Bix Beiderbecke, American musician (d. 1931) *1905 - Betty Amann, German-American actress. *1905 - Richard Haydn, English actor (d. 1985) *1915 - Harry Bertoia, Italian artist (d. 1978) * 1915 - Sir Charles Groves, English conductor (d. 1992) *1919 - Marion Hutton, American singer (d. 1987) *1920 - Alfred Peet, Dutch-American entrepreneur and the founder of Peet's Coffee & Tea (d. 2007) * 1920 - Boris Vian, French writer and musician (d. 1959) *1923 - Val Logsdon Fitch, Nobel Prize laureate *1925 - Manolis Anagnostakis, Greek poet (d. 2005) *1928 - James Earl Ray, American assassin (d. 1998) * 1928 - Sara Montiel, Spanish actress and singer *1931 - Georges Dor, Quebec author, playwright, singer and songwriter (d. 2001) *1936 - Sepp Blatter, Swiss hockey and football official *1937 - Joe Viterelli, American actor (d. 2004) *1938 - Marina Vlady, French actress *1940 - Chuck Norris, American actor and martial artist * 1940 - Dean Torrence, American singer (Jan and Dean) *1945 - Birgitta Sellén, Swedish politician *1946 - Jim Valvano, American basketball coach (d. 1993) * 1946 - Mike Hollands, Australian animator * 1946 - Hiroshi Fushida, Japanese racing driver *1947 - Kim Campbell, 19th Prime Minister of Canada * 1947 - Paul Condon, former Commissioner of The Metropolitan Police * 1947 - Bob Greene, American journalist * 1947 - Tom Scholz, American songwriter *1948 - Richard Park, British Media Consultant and Broadcaster *1952 - Morgan Tsvangirai, Zimbabwe politician *1953 - Paul Haggis, Canadian film director *1955 - Youssra, Egyptian actress and singer * 1955 - Toshio Suzuki, Japanese racing driver *1956 - Mitchell Lichtenstein, American actor; son of Roy Lichtenstein *1957 - Shannon Tweed, Canadian actress and model * 1957 - Osama bin Laden, Saudi-born Islamic extremist * 1957 - Jim White, American folk singer-songwriter *1958 - Steve Howe, American baseball player (d. 2006) * 1958 - Sharon Stone, American actress *1960 - Anne MacKenzie, journalist and broadcaster *1961 - Laurel Clark, physician and astronaut (d. 2003) * 1961 - Mitch Gaylord, American gymnast * 1961 - Bobby Petrino, American football coach *1963 - Jeff Ament, American musician (Pearl Jam) * 1963 - Rick Rubin, American record producer *1964 - Neneh Cherry, Swedish musician * 1964 - Prince Edward * 1964 - David Faber, analyst for CNBC * 1964 - Jasmine Guy, American actress *1965 - Rod Woodson, American football player *1966 - Edie Brickell, American singer *1966 - Gráinne Mulvey, Irish composer * 1966 - Mike Timlin, American baseball player *1968 - Felice Arena, Australian children's author * 1968 - Shoichi Funaki, Japanese professional wrestler * 1968 - Thio Li-ann, Singaporean law academic and Nominated Member of Parliament *1969 - Paget Brewster, American actress *1971 - Timbaland, American rapper * 1971 - Steve Arnold, British racing driver *1972 - Takashi Fujii, Japanese television performer * 1972 - Matt Kenseth, American race car driver * 1972 - Paraskevi Tsiamita, Greek triple jumper *1973 - Eva Herzigova, Czech model * 1973 - Chris Sutton, English footballer * 1973 - Mauricio Taricco, Argentine footballer * 1973 - John LeCompt, American guitarist *1975 - Lyne Bessette, Quebec professional bicycle racer *1976 - Haifa Wehbe, Lebanese actress, model and singer *1977 - Peter Enckelman, Finnish footballer * 1977 - Shannon Miller, American gymnast * 1977 - Colin Murray, British radio DJ * 1977 - Bree Turner, American dancer and actress * 1977 - Matt Rubano, American musician (Taking Back Sunday) * 1977 - Robin Thicke, American singer *1978 - Ben Burnley, American musician (Breaking Benjamin) *1981 - Samuel Eto'o, Cameroonian footballer * 1981 - Efthimios Kouloucheris, Greek footballer * 1981 - Steven Reid, English-born footballer *1982 - Timo Glock, German racing car driver * 1982 - Katharine Isabelle, Canadian actress *1983 - Carrie Underwood, American singer * 1983 - Reena Virk, Canadian murder victim (d. 1997) *1984 - Ben May, English footballer * 1984 - Olivia Wilde, American actress *1985 - Lassana Diarra, French footballer * 1985 - Casey Dienel, American singer-songwriter * 1985 - Kim Leclerc, Canadian politician *1992 - Emily Osment, American actress Deaths *1291 - Arghun, Persian ruler *1510 - Johann Geiler von Kaisersberg, Swiss-born preacher (b. 1445) *1513 - John de Vere, English commander (b. 1443) *1549 - Thomas Seymour, English politician and diplomat *1584 - Thomas Norton, English politician and writer (b. 1532) *1585 - Rembert Dodoens, Flemish physician and botanist (b. 1517) *1588 - Theodor Zwinger, Swiss scholar (b. 1533) *1669 - John Denham, English poet (b. 1615) *1670 - Johann Rudolf Glauber, German chemist (b. 1604) *1776 - Élie Catherine Fréron, French critic (b. 1719) * 1776 - Niclas Sahlgren, Swedish merchant and philanthropist (b. 1701) *1792 - John Stuart, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (b. 1713) *1832 - Muzio Clementi, Italian composer (b. 1752) *1861 - Taras Shevchenko, Ukrainian poet (b. 1814) *1872 - Giuseppe Mazzini, Italian politician (b. 1805) *1895 - Charles Frederick Worth, English-born couturier (b. 1826) *1910 - Karl Lueger, mayor of Vienna (b. 1844) * 1910 - Carl Reinecke, German pianist, conductor and composer (b. 1824) *1913 - Harriet Tubman, American abolitionist (b. 1820) *1937 - Yevgeny Zamyatin, Russian writer (b. 1884) *1940 - Mikhaïl Boulgakov, Russian writer (b. 1891) *1942 - William Henry Bragg, English physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1862) *1948 - Zelda Fitzgerald, American artist, wife of writer F. Scott Fitzgerald (b. 1900) * 1948 - Jan Masaryk, Foreign Minister of Czechoslovakia (b. 1886) *1949 - James Rector, American athlete (b. 1884) *1950 - Marguerite De La Motte, American actress (b. 1902) *1951 - Kijūrō Shidehara, Prime minister of Japan (b. 1872) *1966 - Frits Zernike, Dutch physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1888) *1967 - Yiorgos Batis, Greek composer and musician (b. 1885) *1970 - Vasilis Avlonitis, Greek actor (b. 1904) *1973 - Eugene 'Bull' Connor, American segregationist (b. 1897) *1977 - E. Power Biggs, English-born American organist (b. 1906) *1984 - June Marlowe, American actress (b. 1903) *1985 - Konstantin Chernenko, General Secretary of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union (b. 1911) * 1985 - Bob Nieman, American baseball player (b. 1927) *1986 - Ray Milland, British actor (b. 1905) *1988 - Andy Gibb, English-born singer (b. 1958) *1992 - Giorgos Zampetas, Greek composer and musician (b. 1925) *1994 - Abdelkader Alloula, Algerian playwright (assassinated) (b. 1929) *1996 - Ross Hunter, American film producer (b. 1920) *1997 - La Vern Baker, American singer (b. 1929) *1998 - Lloyd Bridges, American actor (b. 1913) *2001 - Massimo Morsello, Italian musician and far right activist (b. 1958) *2003 - Barry Sheene, British motorcycle racer (b. 1950) *2004 - Dave Blood, real name David Schulthise; American musician, bassist for The Dead Milkmen (b. 1956) *2005 - Dave Allen, Irish comedian (b. 1936) * 2005 - Danny Joe Brown, American singer (Molly Hatchet) (b. 1951) *2006 - Anna Moffo, American soprano (b. 1932) *2007 - Richard Jeni, American comedian (b. 1957) * 2007 - Ernie Ladd, American football player and professional wrestler (b. 1938) Holidays and observances * Doctors Day - (Venezuela). * Tibetan Uprising Day Liturgical feasts *Saint Himelin *Saint John Ogilvie (died 1615) *Saint Macharius (d. 335) *Saint Anastasia External links *BBC: On This Day * *On This Day in Canada ---- Category:March